1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compound, and in particular to a nano compound capable of data storage and an organic memory device comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the development of flexible electronic material, organic material is popular due to its light weight, low cost, simple process ability, and large area fabrication capability.
Organic non-volatile memory material (ONVM) can be widely applied in Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) holders and memory products. In terms of cost considerations, cheap ONVM is a suitable to substitute for conventional non-volatile memory materials.
ONVM material can be formed by low-conductivity organic compounds and metal nano particles. When an external bias is applied, electrons are transferred from organic compound to metal nano particle. After applying a counter bias, electrons return to the organic compound.
UCLA Prof. Yang Yang provided an organic memory device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,331. Organic compounds and metal nano particles, however, are randomly blended in a polymer solution. Meanwhile, the low melting point of the organic compound will cause a low thermal stability.
In 2005, Yang Yang provided another organic memory device disclosed in Applied Physics Letter 86, 123507 (2005). The ONVM material is composed of 2-naphthalenethiol-gold nanoparticle. The memory device, however, is Write-once-Read Many times (WORM) and has an Ion/Ioff ratio less than 104, without rewritable performance.